bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Silliness?
The End of Silliness?, also known as Silly Sing-Along 2 is the eleventh episode of VeggieTales and the second sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Blueberry. Plot/Synopsis In the previous episode (Madame Blueberry), Archibald Asparagus had replaced Silly Songs with Larry with "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" since the previous silly song (The Song of the Cebú) was deemed too silly and confusing. Sometime after this event, on a rainy night, Larry goes to Jimmy's ice cream parlor, in a state of sadness over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates. After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Larry messed up while performing "The Song Of The Cebú", Larry suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, which catches Jimmy's attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Larry and has no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the VeggieTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Jimmy is able to snap Larry out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he "really had him worried there for a minute" and asks him if he's okay. Larry replies that he's okay. Jimmy then asks Larry if he can get him anything, but Larry says that he doesn't need anything. Jimmy then asks Larry if he wants to talk about it, before Larry then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Jimmy confirms that it works, before Larry tells Jimmy to press G7, before explaining about how he was performing "The Song Of The Cebú", when it got messed up. Jimmy pushes G7 on the jukebox like Larry says, which is "The Song Of The Cebú" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"). After the song ends, Jimmy laughs, but stops when he sees Larry glaring at him, obviously angry that Jimmy would laugh at something that Larry messed up in doing. Jimmy then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Larry says that it wasn't his fault and that the Photo Hut mixed up his slides. Jimmy tries to assure Larry that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Jimmy says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enters the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays "Promised Land" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"), "Good Morning, George" (from "Rack, Shack and Benny"), and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Blueberry"). After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Larry is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "It Isn't Any Trouble Just To S-M-I-L-E" with all hope lost, while Jimmy notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Larry feels. Jimmy then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Walking" (from "Josh and the Big Wall"), "Big Things Too!" (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle"), and "Stuffmart Rap" (from "Madame Blueberry"). After "Stuffmart Rap" ends, Jimmy laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Mart salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Larry is still not cheered up, and when Jimmy wants to know why Larry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Archibald Asparagus, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Larry is surprised when he sees that Archibald has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Archibald then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Larry, who copies him and brings up "His Cheeseburger", causing Larry to give off a Big "NO!". After "His Cheeseburger" ends, Jimmy is both shocked and appalled that Archibald would do something like that to Larry, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Archibald tries to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Archibald then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Archibald takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 167,512 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Silly Songs with Larry" be brought back and that Archibald should forgive and forget the "Song Of The Cebú" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and someone in Moose Lake. Archibald then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of silliness, but actually that silliness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Larry, Jimmy, and Lovey look down to see if he's okay. Archibald then picks himself up, before telling Larry to try not to be too silly. Larry is overjoyed that he got his Silly Songs back, before he puts one of his silly songs into the jukebox, which then plays the then-brand new Silly Song "The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps". Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Lovely Asparagus *Scallions *Phil Winklestien *Junior Asparagus *Bob the Tomato *Pa Grape *Pregnant Cat *Henry the Penguin *Ted the Bear Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Song of the Cebú *The Promise Land *Good Morning George *The Thankfulness Song *Keep Walking *Big Things, Too *Stuff-Mart Suite *His Cheeseburger *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Home media *It was first released November 24th, 1998 by Word Entertainment. On May 23rd, 2000, Lyrick Studios and Word Entertainment reprinted it. Fun Facts Explanations *This episode is based on "The Song of the Cebú" incident that happened in Josh and the Big Wall!. *A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. *A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. Trivia *This is the first episode to use rain effects. *This marks the last appearance of Lovely to date. *This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. This is also the first time someone screamed a Big "NO!". *The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. *The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Cebú song. *There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. *The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!". However, the DVD release retained the original "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. *This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. Remarks *The settings menu shows Larry with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's not in the DVD. *Larry asks Jimmy if Scallions Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Larry was there watching them and should have known what happened. *The rain suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Larry's seen without his tooth. Goofs *When Larry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Larry. Inside References *The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of VeggieTales (excluding the ones between Dave and Larry-Boy since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Silly Song in the entire series. (See Real-World References) Real World-References *As stated by Mike Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. *G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". (See Inside References) *Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. Fast Forward *Jimmy's "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. *In a similar note, Archibald would say "It's all my fault, I'm the one to blame!" again. *Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Cuke. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VeggieTales Sing-Along Videos Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD Category:In-house productions